The present invention relates to implantable medical devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to feedthrough assemblies having filtering capabilities.
The present invention relates to terminal platforms for electrically connecting batteries to electronic components of implantable medical devices (IMDs).
Implantable pulse generators (IPG) and implantable cardioverter-defibrillators (ICDs) are electronic medical devices that monitor the electrical activity of the heart and provide therapy in the form of electrical stimulation to one or more of the heart chambers. These IMDs require batteries that are electrically connected to the electronic components that perform the pacing and cardioversion-defibrillation functions.
A standard technique for electrically connecting a battery to the electronic components of an IMD involves resistance spot welding hardwires between the battery and a hybrid containing the electronic components. However, the hardwires create rigid electrical connections that may break under applied stresses during manufacturing and use.
A more recent manufacturing trend involves automated laser ribbon bonding the terminals, in which wire ribbons are used to conduct electricity while simultaneously providing strain relief to tolerate the device level loading. There is an ongoing need for electrical connections between batteries and hybrids that are robust and efficient for manufacturing and use.